No me dejes caer
by Somewhere.above
Summary: Sasuke es acusado y llevado a los tribunales de justicia por un supuesto delito en contra del dueño de una importante cadena de hoteles. Su mundo se viene abajo y él está devastado, pero una luz del pasado volverá para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.
1. Anuncio

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia jiji.

* * *

**No me dejes caer**

Capítulo I: Anuncio

* * *

.

.

No, debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto, casi macabra.

Simplemente no podía ser verdad.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

No a él.

_Que demonios significa ésto._

_._

_._

Se encontraba en su habitación sentado al borde de su cama. Llevaba sólo un pantalón de pijama negro, pues ya era de noche, dejando así a la vista su bien formado torso. El pelo lo llevaba despeinado de tanto pasarse las manos por la frustración y confusión que sentía en aquel momento. Y es que no podía entenderlo, que rayos era eso que estaba leyendo, que rayos era lo que le había pasado ese día, que rayos era... _todo. _No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y a pesar de ser un hombre que normalmente tenía todo bajo control y en perfecto orden, no le cabía en la cabeza lo que estaba pasando.

.

_No puede ser verdad... por supuesto que no._

_._

Volvió a pasar su mano por su pelo y suspiró.

.

.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo.

.

.

El pelinegro no paraba de pensar. Leía y releía el texto, y es que no lo asimilaba. A quien demonios se le ocurriría algo así, no era cierto, de ninguna manera. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, un respetado y destacado ingeniero comercial, dueño de una de las más grandes empresas hoteleras de Japón, un hombre hecho y derecho, formado con valores y principios, no podía estar pasando por esta situación, _no podía haber sido involucrado en esta situación_.

¿Cómo fue que había llegado a ésto? Era imposible, casi absurdo. Tenía todo en perfecta armonía en su empresa, nada fallaba, ningún error en ningún aspecto, hasta el más mínimo detalle se encontraba perfecto, y aún así ahora se encontraba todo patas arriba, todo se derrumbó en menos de un minuto. No podía estar sucediendo. No podía ser verdad.

En sus manos sostenía firmemente un periódico que estaba ya arrugado por la fuerza con que lo tenía agarrado. En su portada, en grande, salía una foto de él saliendo de su edificio en el cual trabajaba, y arriba de esta foto se apreciaba el titular: una sola frase de un par de palabras que tiraron su mundo abajo en tan sólo unos instantes.

.

_Periódico Oficial de Konoha "El Tiempo"_

_25 de Mayo, 2013_

_Sasuke Uchiha, acusado de robo millonario al dueño de la cadena de hoteles "Asis", Sr. Orochimaru._

__.

.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? oh sí, he vuelto jijiji. La verdad es que de tanto ver televisión me inspiré y decidí lanzarme con esta historia. Tengo varias ideas para los siguientes capítulos, así que espero no tardar mucho en actualizar._

_¿Cómo estuvo el primer capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado. Es algo corto, lo sé, pero es tan sólo el prólogo, nada más para introducir un poquitín la trama. _

_Nada más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :)_

_Un abrazote grandote._


	2. Acusación

** Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia jiji.

* * *

**No me dejes caer**

Capítulo II: Acusación

* * *

.

.

Se había levantado temprano al día siguiente. No había podido pegar un solo ojo en toda la noche, por lo que apenas los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana decidió salir de la cama.

Se fue a dar una ducha bien caliente para tratar de soltar un poco sus músculos que se encontraban tensos por la situación. Una vez fuera, se vistió con unos pantalones de buso negro y una polera blanca. No iba a ir a trabajar ese día, después de todo, necesitaría varios días estar fuera de la empresa, _su empresa_, para poder solucionar el problema. Había dejado a un amigo de confianza, Shikamaru Nara, que a pesar de ser un vago era muy bueno en los negocios y en cómo manejar una empresa obteniendo grandes resultados, por lo que lo dejó al mando mientras él estaba ocupado.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó su desayuno. Se sentó en la mesa que se encontraba en medio de la cocina y se dispuso a comer, mientras los recuerdos del día anterior volvían a su mente.

.

.

.

_Se encontraba sentado en su oficina firmando unos papeles sobre su nueva sede en New York, Estados Unidos. Le había costado bastante trabajo sacar adelante ese proyecto y por fin se había consolidado. Se sentía orgulloso de si mismo, pues era la primera sede que creaba él en otro país y que no era heredado de su difunto padre._

_Acababa de firmar el último contrato cuando su secretaria entra en su oficina un tanto alterada y con una cara que reflejaba angustia y preocupación._

_- ¡Señor Uchiha!_

_- Hmp, ¿que pasa? ¿por qué estás así? - la cara de su ayudante no le gustó para nada_

_- Lo buscan, señor. Es urgente_

_- ¿Quién?_

_- La policía, están afuera esperándolo._

_El Uchiha se sorprendió por esto. _¿La policía? ¿y eso? no los esperaba. _Miles de dudas acudían a la mente del moreno, por lo que se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se dirigió afuera de su oficina, en donde, efectivamente, lo esperaban tres policías.__  
_

_- Señor Uchiha, venga con nosotros._

_- ¿Se puede saber por qué? - La idea no le cayó muy bien al muchacho. ¿Para que rayos lo querían? No había hecho nada y sus empleados tampoco._

_- Usted se encuentra con una orden de detención por el delito de robo - informó uno de los policías -. Debe venir con nosotros de inmediato._

_- ¡¿Que yo qué?! - La acusación descolocó de sobremanera a Sasuke -. Debe haber un error. Yo no le he robado a nadie._

_- Eso dígaselo al juez o al fiscal, señor. Ahora, venga con nosotros._

_- De ninguna manera, no iré - _¿Robo? por favor, en mi vida he robado a alguien, ni siquiera los juguetes de mi hermano._ El pelinegro no cabía en su asombro. No podían estar acusándolo de eso. A pesar de todo el nerviosismo que sentía por la situación no lo demostró y ocultó sus emociones bajo una fría mirada._

_- Señor, recibí la orden de llevarlo a la comisaría en donde será interrogado. Usted viene ahora o tendremos que tomar peores medidas, lo cual no sería muy agradable para usted, ¿no le parece?_

_- Hmp, está bien - terminó accediendo el Uchiha. Ya preguntaría que es lo que pasaba y aclararía todo, él no había hecho nada-. Akira, llama a Shikamaru, él sabrá lo que tiene que hacer. Quedará al mando._

_- Sí, señor - asintió rápidamente la secretaria. Sentía un gran miedo por su jefe. Lo conocía desde hace mucho y sabía que él no había hecho nada, sólo tendría que confiar en que todo saldría bien y seguir con su trabajo para que la empresa no se vea afectada._

_Los policías tomaron a Sasuke de los brazos y lo llevaron fuera del edificio, en donde se encontraron con varios periodistas que habían sido informados rápidamente sobre el robo y se habían dirigido al edificio para obtener información._

_- _Tsk, lo que me faltaba... la prensa _- __pensó molesto el muchacho_

_._

_- Señor Uchiha, ¿es cierto lo del robo?_

_- ¿Qué dice su empresa al respecto?_

_- ¿Abandonará la empresa por esta situación?_

_- ¿Ya tiene un abogado que lo defienda ante el juez?_

_._

_Las preguntas iban y venían por todos lados mientras los policías trataban de sacar a Sasuke del edificio y llevarlo a la camioneta. Sasuke estaba molesto, muy molesto. En primera él no había hecho nada. Segundo, los policías lo trataban y lo arrastraban como si de un perro se tratase. Tercero y último, la bonita prensa. Oh, como la odiaba, no hacían mas que estorbar. ¿Querían respuestas? Pues bien, ni el sabía que demonios iba a hacer. Estaban perdiendo su tiempo tratando de entrevistarlo, por lo que ni siquiera los miraba._

_Por fin pudieron salir de la ola de periodistas y llegaron a la camioneta. Subieron y en unos veinte minutos Sasuke ya se encontraba en la sala donde iba a ser interrogado. Estaba sentado frente a una mesa con los brazos cruzados cuando apareció un policía en la habitación._

_- Buenos días, señor Uchiha - saludó el policía a cargo del interrogatorio -. Soy Takeshi. Supongo que sabrá por qué está aquí._

_- No, no lo sé - respondió seriamente Sasuke_

_- Se le acusa del delito de robo al señor Orochimaru, dueño de la cadena de hoteles "Asis"._

_- Eso es falso._

_- Eso no es lo que dice él, señor. Lo acusa de haberle extraído cinco millones de dólares._

_- Insisto en que no es cierto lo que está diciendo, señor Takeshi - Sasuke estaba molesto, pero sobretodo confundido. ¿Cinco millones? ¿Es broma, no? El no tenía por qué robarle esa cantidad de dinero a Orochimaru, menos a él. En un mes podía obtener esa ganancia con sus hoteles sin ningún problema. Era patético._

_- Señor Uchiha, a ver... comencemos desde el principio - Takeshi se sentó frente a Sasuke y cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa apoyándolas en ésta-. ¿De dónde conoce usted al señor Orochimaru y qué relación tiene con él?_

_- Hmp. Tengo un par de negocios con él - respondió secamente el muchacho._

_- ¿Que tipo de negocios? - preguntó el policía._

_- Cooperación mutua. Él me presta servicios sobre gastronomía en eventos en mis hoteles y yo le presto servicios en cuanto a personal en los mismos casos._

_- De acuerdo - el policía anotó unos apuntes en su hoja y continuó -. ¿Ha tenido usted algún tipo de problema con el señor Orochimaru?_

_- No, nunca - Para ser sincero, el tipo no le agradaba para nada. Cada vez que se reunía con él se sentía incómodo, era realmente un tipo escalofriante, se sentía raro cuando lo observaba con esa mirada tan... ¿penetrante?, parecía que te comía con la mirada. Daba miedo, pero a él le daba asco. Le repugnaba Orochimaru, pero él lo ayudaba, así que tenía que aguantarlo si o si._

_- Ya veo - el policía miró fijamente a Sasuke por unos segundos y volvió a hablar -. Señor Uchiha, ¿entiende usted la gravedad del asunto? _

_- Hmp, sí._

_- ¿Y que piensa al respecto?_

_- Que todo es una mentira. Yo no le he robado ningún centavo a ese señor. No tengo por qué._

_- El señor Orochimaru afirma que ese dinero fue extraído de su cuenta bancaria. Realizó la denuncia y el banco informó que su cuenta habría sido hackeada, y el origen de ésto proviene de uno de los computadores de su empresa, para ser exactos, del suyo._

_- No sé de dónde sacó eso. Yo no he hackeado ninguna cuenta._

_- ¿Y cómo explica entonces el dinero que habría sido transferido a su cuenta?_

_- No lo sé, señor Takeshi. Simplemente le insisto en que yo no fui, debe haber un error._

_Sasuke no sabía que pensar. ¿Cuenta hackeada? ¿a su cuenta? por favor. No sabía nada de informática, con suerte sabía instalar un anti-virus, como demonios iba a poder extraer cinco millones a Orochimaru. Aquí había algo raro, él no había hecho nada, de eso estaba seguro. Tendría que investigar si quería salir de este gran malentendido, pues el policía parecía bastante convencido en que él era culpable._

_- Exijo hablar con un abogado._

_- De acuerdo, señor Uchiha. Tiene un plazo de cuarenta y ocho horas para conseguir un abogado. Dentro de dos días se realizará la primera audiencia. _

_- Hmp, de acuerdo._

_- Entonces, nada más que decir. Puede retirarse._

.

.

.

Luego de eso, los policías lo habían llevado de vuelta a su edificio, pues ahí se encontraba su auto para poder volver a su hogar. Cuando llegó al edificio convocó a una pequeña y rápida reunión con su secretaria y un par de directivos de la empresa para informar sobre el asunto. Les dijo que Nara Shikamaru quedaría al mando mientras el se ausentaba en lo que duraba el juicio y que no le dieran problemas, además de dejar en claro que la empresa no debía verse afectada por ningún motivo y todo debía estar en perfecto orden. Los directivos estuvieron de acuerdo y sin más se retiró.

Recién había terminado de tomar desayuno cuando su celular había comenzado a sonar.

- ¿Diga?

_- ¡Teme!_

_- _Hmp, hola dobe.

- _Supe lo del juicio. No quise llamarte ayer porque supuse que no querías hablar con nadie, ¿cómo estás?_

- Que bien me conoces, ¿eh?. Pues, confundido y molesto, para serte sincero. No sé que demonios significa todo esto.

- _Yo menos. ¿Quieres explicarme que rayos es todo eso del robo a esa serpiente rara? No entiendo nada 'ttebayo._

- Hmp. Al parecer cinco millones habrían sido transferidos a mi cuenta bancaria desde la suya y yo habría sido el culpable, hecho que por supuesto no es cierto como sabrás.

_- Claro que sí, baka, te creo. Que extraño todo esto teme, ¿no crees? digo, como es que ese dinero llegó a tu cuenta... ¿qué explicación te dieron?_

- Supuestamente yo habría hackeado la cuenta de Orochimaru y extraído el dinero.

_- Que cosa más estúpida, si apenas sabes usar la computadora. Pero bueno, yo sé que eres inocente y voy a ayudarte a demostrarlo. Todo el mundo sabrá que no eres culpable y saldrás de esto. ¿Ya tienes un abogado?_

- Eso espero, dobe. La situación acarrea un cerro de problemas - contestó el Uchiha preocupado. No había parado en el detalle de las consecuencias que tendría el juicio. Los directivos podrían comenzar a dudar de él y su fidelidad a la empresa y podrían sacarlo. La cosa no pintaba bien -. No, aún no.

_- Me impresionas teme, pensé que ya tendrías todo arreglado._

- Hmp, no molestes baka, no necesito más acusaciones.

_- Es una broma, Sasuke-bestia, no te enojes conmigo. Y como soy tu mejor amigo y soy tan buena persona tengo un contacto muy bueno que podrá ayudarte._

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y se podría saber quien?

_- Pues nada menos que Neji Hyuuga, por supuesto. El mejor abogado de la zona._

- A veces sabes usar bien tu cabezota, Naruto. Bien pensado. Lo llamaré.

_- ¡Oye! esta cabezota es la que te sacará de todo esto, así que dale las gracias. Podrías hacerlo con una invitación a Ichiraku, para un rico ramen, ¿no crees?_

- Primero déjame evitar que me metan a la cárcel y hablamos de ramen, ¿de acuerdo?

- _Oh... está bien. Te dejo entonces para que llames a Neji. Estamos hablando teme._

- Adiós, dobe. Gracias por el dato.

- _No hay problema Sasuke. Ya te lo dije, te ayudaré, pero me deberás una buena porción de ramen._

Una vez que cortó la llamada, inmediatamente el moreno buscó en su agenda en el celular el número del Hyuuga. Tenía que admitirlo. Naruto había tenido la gran idea de recomendarle a Neji. Sin duda lo ayudaría a resolver el caso y salir de una vez por todas de la situación, la cual si no solucionaba luego podría tener muy malas consecuencias, tanto en su trabajo como en su vida. Ni quería imaginarse tras las rejas rodeado de un montón de delincuentes que seguramente le robarían hasta el alma. Le daba escalofríos de sólo pensarlo.

Marcó el número y esperó.

_- ¿Bueno?_

- Neji, soy yo, Sasuke.

_- Hola Uchiha, ¿a qué se debe esta llamada?_

- Hmp. Necesito de tus servicios.

_- Oh, ya sé lo que pasa. Ví el periódico hace un rato, y me imagino que es lo que quieres. ¿Te parece juntarnos a almorzar a las una y media en el restaurant de siempre? Así podremos hablar mejor el tema._

- Me parece perfecto.

_- Bien, hasta entonces._

.

.

.

Se habían juntado en el restaurant que solían juntarse con sus amigos a comer, uno ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad, para así conversar tranquilamente sobre el tema que los convocaba.

Se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana y esperaron a que los atendieran.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la situación? - comenzó la conversación Neji

- Como ya sabes, se me acusa de haberle "robado" cinco millones a Orochimaru, cosa que claramente no es cierto - respondió el muchacho -. Supuestamente yo habría hackeado su cuenta y transferido a la mía el dinero.

- Mmm, qué raro - dijo el abogado apoyando su cara en sus manos cruzadas -. Todo humano sabe tu incapacidad por la computadora, es totalmente ilógico que hayas hecho algo. ¿Alguien más tiene acceso a tu cuenta?

- No.

- ¿Tu secretaria? ¿Naruto? ¿Alguien de la empresa de confianza?

- Nadie más que yo sabe mi contraseña.

- Bueno, eso pone las cosas más difíciles.

En ese momento llegó un garzón y detuvieron su conversación. Hicieron sus pedidos y a los minutos ya se encontraban degustando sus platos.

Neji pensaba y pensaba. La cosa no parecía muy fácil. Era un caso muy raro y de gravedad. Si las cosas no salían como las esperaba, primero que nada el perdería su reputación de buen abogado y Sasuke se iría preso. Debían pensar en algo y tener muy buenas pruebas para ello, ya que el juez no se creería el cuento de que Sasuke sabía poco y nada de informática como para acceder a otra cuenta.

- Mira, creo que debemos partir por lo primero - dijo finalmente Neji mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida-. ¿Tu oficina cuenta con cámaras?

- Por supuesto.

- Bien, creo que deberíamos revisarlas y ver si notamos algo raro, para partir con una base. Luego deberíamos contactar a un experto en informática y ver que rayos pasó con eso de hackear las cuentas, ¿te parece?

- Hmp, está bien - respondió Sasuke.

- Estuve investigando un poco esta mañana antes de venir y conseguí algunas cosas - continuó el ojiperla -. Kabuto será el abogado defensor de Orochimaru. Al parecer es el único de confianza que tiene. La verdad no me gusta para nada ese tipo. Bueno, ninguno de los dos me agrada, son muy raros con sus cosas. - declaró honestamente.

- ¿Hablas de Kabuto Yakushi? - preguntó de repete el moreno interesado con el nombre

- Sí, ese mismo. ¿Por qué?

- Me parece algo extraño. Ese tipo recién había entrado a trabajar a mi empresa hace unos tres meses - respondió mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello, como si estuviera pensando el algo y atando cabos -. Nunca me gustó, pero a los directivos sí y por eso entró. Solía ir a mi oficina muy seguido por cosas y preguntas estúpidas y hace no más de una semana renunció.

- Mmm - pronunció Neji pensativo -. Es muy extraño, la verdad. Tendremos que revisar las cámaras, fijándonos especialmente en él en tu oficina.

- Hmp - "respondió" el muchacho -. _Si Kabuto tiene algo que ver, se las cargaré a los directivos. A ver si así me dejan en paz y confían realmente en mí como deberían._

- La primera audiencia es mañana. Es tan sólo para la presentación de cada una de las partes y para escuchar los argumentos que tiene Orochimaru. A partir de eso armaremos nuestra defensa.

- De acuerdo - asintió Sasuke

- Entonces, nos reuniremos mañana afuera del edificio de los tribunales a las once de la mañana. Según lo que se me informó, la audiencia es a las 11 y media - informó Neji - Hasta entonces, no des ninguna información a la prensa, aún no sabemos mucho y cualquier cosa podría ser usada en nuestra contra. Mantengamos el silencio por estos momentos.

- Trataré de sellar la boca de Naruto.

- Buena idea - concordó el ojiperla. Pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde se encontraban sus autos - Nos vemos mañana Uchiha. Quédate tranquilo. Saldrá bien.

- Eso espero - respondió Sasuke - Adiós.

Se subieron a sus autos y se marcharon del lugar.

.

.

.

Mientras iba de camino a su departamento, Sasuke volvió a pensar en el caso.

Tenía que reconocer que Naruto había tenido una gran idea con respecto a Neji. Era un sujeto inteligente y astuto, todo un profesional; Sin duda lo sacaría de este malentendido. Lo conocía desde la secundaria, en donde iba también Naruto, Shikamaru y otros amigos más. Por temas de vocación se separaron en la universidad, pero aún así mantuvieron el contacto, por lo que en la actualidad siguen siendo los buenos amigos de siempre. Como decían ellos, pocos amigos, pero buenos, contados con los dedos de una mano. Como lo conocía, podía confiar en él con los ojos cerrados. Confiaba en él y en sus capacidades.

El problema del asunto estaba en conseguir las pruebas y que éstas fueran realmente convincentes, o si no se iría preso, cosa que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Aún no tenía ningún argumento o prueba para demostrar su inocencia, porque estaba más que claro que él no había hecho nada. No podía poner como prueba su incompatibilidad con la informática, por lo que tendría que esperar a escuchar la versión de Orochimaru y, como dijo Neji, revisar las cámaras de su oficina para ver si encontraban algo que pudiera servirles.

Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien y salir rápido de esta situación.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hola denuevo jiji ¿que tal? ¿como estuvo este capítulo? La verdad lo tenía listo hace tiempo, pero había algo que no me convencía, por eso la demora juju._

_En este capítulo vimos que fue lo que pasó y qué es lo que hará Sasuke. La cosa pinta re fea, no sé si lo notaron, él no sólo iría a la cárcel, perdería su trabajo y adiós dinero y adiós vida, así que el asunto es bien grave._

_Mmm, nada mas que decir en verdad jajajaja ya saben, cualquier cosa un review y respondo dudas jijiji_

_Un abrazote grandote._


End file.
